fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC20
is the 20th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 3rd part of "Shibuya Trip Arc". In this episode where Esther's past is revealed six months ago. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot * Transcript The students are forced to take refuge inside the hotel and should not go out. Everyone are gathered by their teachers included William, while they were telling the students not to leave this hotel under any circumstances, Benvolio asks what is happening in an unexplained phenomenon in Shibuya, Joshua knows nothing and it goes beyond him. Emilia is a bit in a rage since even the statue of Hachiko was destroyed, they believed in a fantastic or supernatural film. She scratched her head with both hands while screaming that everything is gone, their stay also and she will even die for them. Joshua ordered to keep calm at Emilia. Meanwhile in the room where the whole group was gathered, Rosette has been healed while Hermione was blindfolded to have her eyes healed, been in bed and resting. Jo thought that Rosette had been involved in this case but had been accused of the supposed murder, Rosette replied that she had nothing to do with it and she was not the culprit, Jo knows that she is not the culprit and believes her. Inside the corridor, Abel, Seth and Caterina are listened attentively to this conversation through the closed door. Caterina wonders what's going on and thought it's related to this incident more than six months ago, wonders if this is really the truth, Seth calmly replied that you must first listen to this conversation and she really wanted to know too. Return inside of the room, Hermione gets up slowly but suddenly from the bed, she was struggling to stand up and panted while everyone was shocked of her state. Juliet exclaimed she should not move in this state of blindness, Hermione refused to listen and then she did not need this bandage surrounded by her eyes, she pulled and unrolled this bandage around her closed eyes. Hermione wants to continue fighting to help protect the city of Shibuya, Romeo does not want to leave Hermione in this state, she still persists and does not want to become a burden for them. Juliet tries to talk, Hermione said she had a abillity that Cain Nightroad had mentioned calling the "Inner Flames", her damaged limbs regenerate in 25 minutes and can regain her sight once her eyes regenerate. Hermione begged to fight with them, and she wanted to help Esther because she was her friend since meeting in Pompeii. Inside the corridor, Caterina wonders what the Inner Flames are, Seth thought Hermione was a Crusnik or a Methuselah. Return inside of the room after the silent moment, Hermione talks about Esther's past so it was Esther herself who told about it. A flashback about Esther's past is shown, Hermione explains that Esther is the granddaughter of the previous queen of Albion and also Mary Spencer's half younger sister, brought to Istvan shortly after her tragic birth in order to save her from the assassins. Esther is the biological daughter of the late Prince Gilbert and Princess Victoria who are assassinated just after she was born. Esther was saved by Edward Blanchett, who took her to an orphanage in Istvan where she was raised to be a nun by Bishop Laura Vitez, who loved Esther like her own daughter. 19 years later, after her adoptive mother died killed, Esther meet with Abel Nightroad in the church, who gives food for him. Because of the influence of Dietrich von Lohengrin, she plans to carry out another assassination. But Kadar's troops arrive and kill Dietrich, they captured Abel and Esther, and burned down the church. Taken to the Count Kadar and learn that he planed to use the Star of Sorrow to annihilate the humans from Istvan. Kadar informs them that his true intentions due to what had happened to his dead wife who was murdered while out in the city aiding humans, prompting Kadar to hated humans and desire for revenge. But the three discover that Dietrich is alive and reprogrammed the Star of Sorrow to caused mass destruction to restart the war between Terrans and Methuselahs. But Abel manages to destroy the Star of Sorrow through its self-destruct sequence and Kadar kills himself. Later, Abel takes Esther into the Vatican from Rome, where she can join the AX unit and be able to train in combat operations. End of the flashback, Hermione really wants to know what really happened from this tragic incident, if Rosette really knew what happened, then she's ready to hear the truth, Rosette will eventually agree to speak. In a flashback 6 months ago with the villa was burnt while serveral Kamaitachis have attacked the people, while Mary Spencer was stunned by Cain then used his magic to carrying Mary and taken her to the dimensional hole, Esther went looking for her and yelled at her name. At the same moment, Cain will then take Rosette's appearance and pretend to be her for avoiding any suspicion and walking away. However, Ion intercepts and asks where Mary is, and then he had that Cain had taken the appearance of someone else to avoid any suspicion, he thinking that the false Rosette would to used Mary as a lure to attracted Esther. Ion rushed to attacked the false Rosette. At the same moment, Esther had heard several shots, rushed impulsively. The false Rosette returned saying that let's see how the real Rosette was falsely accused of murder, Esther's voice was heard as she yelled Mary's name. Shortly afterwards, Esther has just arrived, but discovers with horror that Ion was dead. She kneeled while hugging at Ion's dead body, Esther screamed. While the false Rosette smirked visiously, Esther wept with pain at his death. Meanwhile, the real Rosette kneeled and picked up the gun similar of hers. She then noticed the false Rosette with Esther who's crying in pain, the real Rosette is shocked with her widened eyes and jaws dropped. Then she opened her eyes and saw the false Rosette that still holds the bloody gun, Esther will eventually believe that it was Rosette who is responsible for Ion's death. Esther thought she was the one who killed him, she called her as a assassin. She will take the sword that is nearby, then she gets up and attacks the false Rosette. However, the false Rosette threw smoke bombs which allows to run away and disappeared. After the smoke disappeared, she noticed that there was also the real Rosette there. Esther said she would pay for killing Ion, and had even held the same gun with her. Rosette would notice the pistol she was holding, then turned to Esther, she shook her head as she replied that it was not her and did nothing. However, Esther was not listening and believes to have assassinated him, she rushed towards Rosette while hold with a sword and roared with rage. End of the flashback, Rosette explained that the person who took her appearance and pretended to be her was Cain Nightroad. Everyone is shocked, including Abel, Caterina and Seth who are still in the hallway listening through the closed door, Abel and Seth realize that it was their elder brother who the real culprit. Returned into the room, Chrno said that it is necessary to tell the truth to Esther of this misunderstanding. Suddenly, someone knocked the door, it's Abel, Seth and Caterina who entered into the room while Juliet asked who they are. Abel was looking for Rosette Christopher, because he needed to speak alone with her, Rosette asked why but believed that Abel believed she was guilty. Abel replied that it was about Cain, he asked for two minutes to grant, for he had something important to say, Rosette was confused. Meanwhile in the roof of the skyscraper from Shibuya, a woman called Astharoshe Asran,she wore a warrior-like outfit consists of a red cape, a long white outfit with a white skirt, white boots. She had long blond hair ash-colored with a red wisp in front, and almost red eyes, she also had red lipstick on her lips. In her thoughts, she swore that Cain would pay for everything he had done on her and Ion, and today they were reincarnated into Shikigami-Fairies. Into the transformation sequence with the light motif as background, Astharoshe draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "光 (Hikari)", while the white seal appears under from Astharoshe, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, the white rabbit ears appears on her head, while a white rabbit tail appears behind. Her body turned into a white rabbit, while keeping the red cape from her back. A rope in the shape of a knot appeared around of her waist. Finally, a white hammer appeared in front of her and take it, she transformed into Inaba: the Shikigami of Brightness and the transformation sequence is complete. Her appearance is based on the White Rabbit and a warrior. While Byakko come to fight against the Kamaitachi-like Ayakashi, Byakko used the "White Claw" to wounded the Ayakashi. The Ayakashi summoned the many Kamaitachis around of it and then send them to attacked. However, Inaba used the "Warrior's Break: White Light Hammer" to neutralize some Kamaitachis. Byakko noticed Inaba, she is then ready to fight against this Ayakashi, but if they did not succeed, they must fight back. Byakko and Inaba are dashed towards the Ayakashi to fight. Meanwhile somewhere in the sky, Seiryu as her Aztec Form, flew rapidly into the sky. In her thoughts, she has to hurry to help her friends, because Joshua has just called her, she had to use the Katashiro to serve as a substitute to replace her. In the flashback, Azmaria was on the phone chatting with Joshua, warning Azmaria that something terrible is happening in Shibuya, he wants Azmaria to come to Shibuya because they are in danger, Azmaria was the only one to be able to help them. End of the flashback, Seiryu flies faster still saying that she will rescue them because she knew that the Ayakashis attacked the city. Meanwhile the roof of the skyscraper from Shibuya, Tres Iques had just target unknowingly Cure Sakuya speaking the language of a cyborg: "Warning, dangerous target! I confirm that Cure Sakuya: the Land Goddess is an accomplice of the Guardians of Yomi... Target locked!". Tres is about to shoot Cure Sakuya. However, she has noticed him and used the Land to protect herself from the bullets from Tres. Cure Sakuya orders Tres to stay out of it. Tres continues to speak in the language of a cyborg: "Cure Sakuya's power is 77%, she manipulate the power such as the cherry petals and earth-like forces, a dangerous threat to the inhabitants of Shibuya. I declare that Cure Sakuya is going to be eliminated!", Tres tried to shoot Cure Sakuya again with his both guns, she run as fast and avoid the bullets, and then send the amulet papers to summoned a large gale of cherry petals in order to destabilize and confuse him. Then, she will appear behind Tres and attacked with a blow of taser to neutralize him. Tres fell to the ground as he is now off and to be neutralized for a while. . Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi used the "Supreme Eclispe" to purified the Ayakashi. An enraged Cure Amaterasu attacked Cure Sakuya while roared by rage and shouts out of Cure Sakuya's name. However, Cure Amaterasu has been shooted in her body by Cure Sakuya's bullet while blood gushed and spread on the ground after the bullet has to cross and pierce her body, which projected at the ground. . Major Events * Mary who is taken in hostage by Cain, but she was saved by Cure Sakuya after betrayed Cain. * Esther's sad past is revealed by Hermione. * It was revealed more six months ago that Ion died killed by Cain Nightroad who had taken Rosette's appearance in order to make her accused from assassination. * The characters from "Trinity Blood", Ion Fortuna and Astharoshe Asran are appears in the first time. * Inaba/Astharoshe used the "Warrior's Break: White Light Hammer" in the first time. Trivia * . Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Kamaitachi is a Japanese youkai whose legend comes from the region of Koushinetsu. There are several different descriptions of its mode of action or its visual appearance, but the most common describes it as a trio of weasels with sharp claws. The first of the three overturns the victim who was attacked by surprise, the second cuts the flesh while the third one applies the essential care. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Abel Nightroad Villains * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * William De Farnese * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Joshua Christopher * Mary Spencer * Caterina Sforza * Tres Iques * Seth Nightroad * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Shibuya Trip Arc